The field of this invention relates to a kitchen utensil and more particularly to a pastry cutting and serving device.
Previously, there has been no known device which is specifically adapted for the cutting and serving of pastry, specifically cake. It is desirable that when cake is cut and served that the cake be served intact in a wedge shaped configuration. Previously, it has been easy to get the cake into a wedge shaped configuration but then to effect removal intact of the wedge shaped piece has not been easy. Actually, since most serving devices are rectangular in shape and comprise what is frequently termed as a spatula, the piece of cake will frequently crumble into a plurality of pieces. Also, if the flattened edge of an elongated knife is employed, the knife is just not wide enough to adequately support the piece of cake and again the piece of cake frequently crumbles into pieces.
Previously, there has been no known device which is designed in particular for the cutting and removing of a wedge shaped piece of cake intact.